The musings, days and trials of miss Bra Briefs
by uni babe
Summary: Bra and pan take action as they try to make their dreams of love come true and their evil yet fun plans to trap their men!P/T & B/G. chapt 3 up. here's something the girls didn't know! lemony!
1. Bra

Hey there. Hope you're all well. This chapter's kind of mild, just some language to worry about here. But in the future it will be heating up and I'll warn you when. A simple fic about Bra and Pan. Will be lemons in future and couples but they're obvious in the fic. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll say this once. I do not own dragonball Z. This is only for my entertainment and others enjoyment.  
  
The musings, days and trials of miss bra briefs.  
  
The figure lay diagonally spread across the king sized bed, legs up and bopping in time to the quirky up-beat pop playing from the radio across the room. Occasionally she would blow away the strand of blue hair that always somehow fell back into her eyes. Busying herself typing on her laptop a defining crash could be heard from below her floor followed by the obvious shouting match between her parents. Rolling her eyes she scanned over the document before her before continuing as the nose gradually went back to normal.  
  
"June 3, 2003.  
  
Man what a boring day. Since school finished all I've done is lay about doing nothing at all. While it is nice to be home for summer it just isn't the same as being away at school. Mum is fawning over me, making 'family' time. Of course dad won't do such a thing. Time is precious he says and it shouldn't have to be made into forced proceedings that will end up with everyone arguing. Lol, of course that sets them off in a shouting match anyways. Seeing them make up is the gross part though. My parents definitely like their time in their bedroom! God I hate thinking about that. gross!  
  
But I gotta admit I hope for a relationship like theirs. Just looking at them you can sense their feelings for each other even though half the time they're either arguing or making out. Dad's always said that it's the bond, the link between him and mom that connects them that is so strong that outsiders can feel the sparks! Thinking about it, it's kinda romantic. That so doesn't mesh, dad and romance! HAH!  
  
Of course I can't go pester good old trunks since he's always at work. Being Mr. president and all. Sometimes his 'I'm a god' attitude makes me wanna puke. And his bedroom antics! I swear I'm the only one in this house who has any modesty. Trunks bugs the hell outta me over that fact. I really can't help it that dad scares off all the guys I like so that I can never get any. Even the ones from Hercules gym. Now that is a funny sight though. Those six foot whatever guys, bulging with muscles running off at a mere glance from dad. Even though it is funny to watch, I can't help getting frustrated. I know I have the body, I just don't have the guy. I would adore a guy who just satisfied me, you know.plus it would be a bonus if he wouldn't go screaming for mommy when he saw dad.  
  
Sigh, now I'm horny and I can hear mum and dad at it. gross!  
  
"Save. and done!" Bra smiled as she shut down the program and logged off her laptop. She knew what she needed to get over her boredom and that was to get out of the house! Leaping off the bed she walked over to the full-length mirror by her dresser. Running her eyes over herself she nodded before turning and gazing over her backside, grinning at her reflection "You my dear have a nice ass. a very nice ass." She laughed at herself and her antics. "I'm wayyyyyyyyy to vain for my own good." Turning around again she observed what she was wearing. " Red top and jeans. trademark red and a classic combo. It'll do for now" Happy with her appearance as always she grabbed her bag and left her room. She was not gonna stay in the house with her parents getting it on! Swiftly leaving a quick note on the kitchen bench she grabbed her keys and walked out into the glorious sunshine.  
  
Soon enough she was blearing down the road, shades in place in her brand new baby. A new red cc hovercraft car, the latest and she wouldn't settle for anything else. She knew exactly where she was going to go too. Whenever she was bored and in need Pan son was always to the rescue. She reached the cute little place in the woods where all the son family lived in two separate domed homes bang smack next to each other in no time. The sweet fragrance of Chichi's cooking filled the air as she spotted her best friend and her mother setting the outdoors table. With a wide grin spreading on her face she hopped out of the car, waving as she approached the women before her "Looks like I got here on time, mind if I join you? I'm starving!" Pan grinned over at her; flicking those dark locks out of her eyes. As she lent over the table she placed out an extra seat to the 6 plates there already "As always you would join us even if we did say no. Grandma's cooking wouldn't stop you at all," a soft laugh filled the air as pan approached bra and videl left the girls to chatter. "So what brings you over here again apart from the fact of escaping your mom's cooking?" Bra grimaced as she recalled those disturbing sounds as she recalled her parents 'activities' " Fact 1, my parents are at it like rabbits. Fact 2, I'm bored. Fact 3, shagging parents scare me." Pan's reaction to that statement alone sent the girls into fits of giggles. Once they settled down Bra sat up, gazing across at her bubbly best friend "So panny dearest what's the latest? You still drooling after my brother?" Bra Grinned as she recalled the moment pan had told her who her Mr. Lover boy was and Bra had literally screamed at the idea. Now of course Trunks always got suspicious when Bra got all interested in his love life and tried to play cupid.  
  
Of course Pan grinned at the mention of Trunks Briefs. Thinking about Mr. Hunk of Love himself always made her smile! If only he wouldn't see her as just 'little panny'. Sighing at the thought she planted her head in her hands letting the dark strands fall all over her eyes "That man had better realize that I'm not so little or I'll make him realize it! Honestly it's like I'm a no go area. plus I get so damn hot around him which only frustrates me even more!"  
  
Bra listened to pan ramble away about her brother as her thoughts became more distant. Sure she thought Trunks and Pan would make an amazing couple. They just fitted so well. But Trunks was just blind to the love Pan showed to him. Love was a pain in the ass! While she was looking for it to stand up to her dad Trunks had it within his grasp but just let it all flow right through his fingers. The one thing she wanted most of all was the same thing that he was throwing away. Smashing her fist on the table she startled pan into silence from whatever she was going on about. "Pan. I am going to help you bag trunks whatever the hell it takes! Cupids gonna shoot him right in the ass and I'll be the one taking aim. It's time for action!"  
  
Pan gulped at Bra's sudden outburst "wow. I didn't know you had that in you. Quite scary to be honest. What are you gonna do to him?" Raising a suspicious eyebrow at the blue bombshell as she asked her question. Bra just grinned evilly at Pan "well I'm gonna start off by throwing a party and there we're going to make sure that he notices you weather it takes every damn trick in the book to do so!" Pan grinned at the idea and raised her glass towards Bra "Here! Here! I'll toast to that. To action then. Time to make dreams come true!"  
  
Clinking their glasses together Bra settled down to watch Chi-chi call everyone to dinner as she and Videl brought out dishes and dishes of food for the family to eat. Bra smiled in greetings as both Goku and Goten dropped out of the sky, attacking their dinner as they did anything eatable. Gohan was no different, but ate while keeping his nose in the daily paper. Bra thought about Pan's toast just then. Time to make dreams come true. Maybe it was time. maybe; just maybe. she could make her dreams of love come true too. It would be hard though. The only people who would ever be ok around her dad were the gang. And most of them were married and old! They only people her age was Pan, Marron Trunks and go. Bra paused, gazing over at Goten. He was cute in his own loveable way. Single too, he always said he just didn't want to accidentally hurt any possible girlfriends with his strength but that was just what she needed. And they were close with him being her brothers best friend. Plus he was half saijin so he would be able to handle her dad. Oh Why didn't she realize this before! Goten was perfect! And god did he have a body to die for! She blushed at her thoughts, unable to tear her gaze from the man opposite her. She could feel her heart beat racing through her chest. Oh this idea was just so right! She could make her dreams come true and help Pan too. Goten wouldn't know what the hell hit him! 


	2. blood moon? What the hell? DADDY!

More language is the only thing in this chapter. But the next one should have one hell of a hot scene on the lemony scale. Hope you enjoy!  
  
As the sun came down that night, casting long shadows within the dusky shades of orange and red that tinted the sky, Bra found herself sitting at Pan's desk with a large sheet of paper before her and a red marker in her hand. Pan had settled down beside her and gazed down at the blank sheet. "Okay. What the hell is this to do with the plan?"  
  
Bra smirked back at her best friend, one of those 'I'm so evil and I love it' smirks she'd inherited from her father. "Pan we've got to think logically about this. We'd be better organized with everything written down. It makes it more like targets and materializes the plan." With that said Bra folded the sheet in half and drew a line between the sheets where the fold lay. On one side she wrote party, underlining it and finishing with an exclamation mark. On the other she wrote aims, following though so they had two sections to brainstorm on.  
  
Handing pan a black marker she sat back and looked over at pan, signaling to her to the side in front of her. "Ok. Party plans. Write this down. Venue can be my place. We've got everything that we could need there, pool, barbeque, the visual and sound room e.c.t. Next Food, now we'll need enough to feed 4 saiyan's mainly me, you, Trunks and Goten."  
  
Pan lifted her head up to look at Bra when she said this, a confused look plastered on her face. "What's Goten got to do with this? It's not like you fancy him or anything." Pan paused at seeing Bra's blush creeping across her cheeks. A manic grin spread before her and she screamed, jumping on Bra from her seat in excitement. "OH MY GOD!!!!!! When the hell did this happen? You fancy my uncle! He is so perfect for you!" Pan shut up as Bra clamped her mouth shut "Shut up Pan! Do you want to tell the whole world about this, it'll spoil the plans! Now yes I do like Goten, and I agree with you that he's perfect. Now are you going to be quiet and let me explain everything?" Bra let go swiftly as Pan nodded, over excited at the prospect of what she was about to hear.  
  
Bra sat down on the bed opposite the desk and took a deep breath. "Ok. I realized I fancied him at dinner. I just was thinking about what you said and with him sitting in front of me I just got hit with the realization pretty bad. He's the only guy who would stand a chance against my dad and he is so darn sweet." Bra blushed at the thought of sweet becoming hunky and hunky becoming an image of a very shirtless Goten grinning down at her. the image went out the window however when Pan was waving her hand in front of Bra's face. Pan's manic grin was still plastered in place as she hopped in her seat, now totally hyper. "Oh it must be love, you're spacing out on me and you've never done that regarding a guy! Ok, ok! Now plan! So we've got venue and food.. What about invites?"  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow at Pan "well isn't it obvious. We don't want anyone else there who could distract the guys. We need to have their total attention if we're gonna get them to fall for us. But maybe for the safe side, just so we don't look suspicious we could invite Marron and Ubb. They've been dating a while and it could be the perfect excuse to get the guys thinking about love."  
  
Pan nodded her head and turned to write down what Bra had said. Turning back around to face Bra Pan read through the list so far "venue, food, invites. Anything else missing?" Bra bit her lip in thought "Entertainment but we can work that out there. And I can work on getting rid of my parents too." Pan nodded and wrote that down. "Ok. So that's the party section. Now aims. Well that's obvious. Make Trunks and Goten fall in love with us. What else?" Bra sat down next to pan and rattled through a list of strategies she always kept to in the world of dating. "1. Make the guy notice us. 2. Make the guy want us. 3. Seduction and 4. Make the guys fall in love with us." With that written down Pan looked down at their handy work, before pinning the list's up on the wall. "Ok, so that's that. How about we meet up at the mall on Saturday to shop for supplies then?" Bra smiled "Fine with me. I'm gonna go start work on my parents now then."  
  
She now sat in her car again, driving home after saying her goodbyes and thanking chichi for a wonderful dinner. She couldn't stop herself from smiling and singing along to the radio. She was just so damn ecstatic! Pan's hyperness over the whole subject had her going nut's. They were the fearful duo, out to wreak havoc on their guy's lives. To turn the whole world as they knew it upside down. wait a sec. Bra recognized those words from somewhere. She was sure her father had said something like that when discussing his relationship with her mom. And speak of the devil! As she pulled into her home drive she saw the figure of her father crossing the grass clearing across from the kitchen entrance, obviously coming in from his training. Now was as good a time to ask him about it.  
  
She caught up to Vegeta inside the kitchen, he of course downing a gallon of water picked from the fridge. Bra slinked over and sat down opposite him with a innocent smile. well she thought it was innocent at least but it mustn't be because he started off the conversation with the question, though to her it sounded like a suspicious "What do you want?" Bra sighed happily at him "Daddy, could you tell me about how Mummy turned your life upside down? I remembered you told me something about it and I'd forgotten what it was." Vegeta placed the huge bottle down, grabbing a seat and growled slightly "Why do you want to know now? You never listened to me before." Bra smiled, slightly bending the truth but she did always tell daddy she was truthful to him.really! "Well Daddy I've been over at Pan's and she's totally in love with this guy and she was telling me all about him and your words came into my head" Vegeta grunted "Very well. When I met your mother she was merely a pain. But I realized in order to survive you need shelter, clothing and food. She offered these things and I took them, not bloody realizing that they were going to set my hormones haywire." He looked over at Bra who had set her chin in her hand, resting on her elbow as she listened, fully paying attention but looking puzzled at his statement  
  
"Listen up brat, I'll say this once. You're not so young now and you'll need this information for keeping on your sayjin heritage. Tell that other one too, god knows what she knows about her blood." This alone perked up Bra's ears. God! She hoped he wasn't going to go through the bloody birds and the bee's speech. She went through that with her mother in the middle of the mall for Christ's sake! It would be ten times worse coming from her father who couldn't give a rat's ass about love and emotions. He carried along anyway as she took in everything now at a slight panic. "On my old planet there were rituals performed when one wanted a mate. It's all instinct and you don't realize it until it's too late. The female has to approve the male, this gives him a right to court her. This included offering food, taking on the male as a mentor, showing him her respect/admiration for him in a way. Basically the female would use anything she could to show this for the mate she desired. Once that's done the male has all rights to court her. Some did carry on to mate and bond, others didn't. It depends on how compatible the blood is. If it fit's it will happen. It's instinct at it's greatest form."  
  
Bra's jaw could have hit the floor. All she had to do was make Goten see what she feels for him, and her father had just told her exactly how. And the solution was there for Pan too. She had to get Trunks to see her as a woman who wants him. Of course her mind was in a haze now. She did have one question while she was on the topic. "Daddy, is there any way that the male could get the girl without them doing anything?" Vegeta grinned fearly to himself. Stopping at the doorway to look back at his baby girl as he made his way back to his training, he said something that she just didn't understand. "You just watch out for the blood moon, that's all I'll say to you."  
  
Bra looked up to find him gone as she muttered to herself "Blood moon? What the hell? DADDY!" 


	3. goten know's something

Hey there. This chapters very short, but I though I'd cut it off where I have for a evil cliff hanger. Also so this chapters a NC-17! Very rude with lemony hint of flavoring! Thanks for the reviews so far and I'll have the next chapter up soon.  
  
On with the story  
  
Stomping in frustration at her father's sudden departure she hastily exited to her own quarters, the first thing being done was switching on her laptop. After stripping down into her nightdress she sat down, typing furiously  
  
June 3rd, 9.30 pm.  
  
My God! I'm so utterly confused and intrigued now. Daddy told me to watch out for a blood moon. I don't know what the fuck a blood moon is so how am I supposed to watch out for it. The whole subject only came up because of the wacky plans Pan and me have made to get Trunks and Goten to notice us.  
  
Damn, I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight thanks to brain overdrive.  
  
I suppose it was good that daddy mentioned this to me. he's never said anything really about my heritage before. At least now I know that to bag a guy I've gotta gain his respect. Though I pretty much worked out the instinct part myself since daddy's always been rattling on about that being one of a sajins best qualities.  
  
Still I have to wonder what would happen with a blood moon? Bah! I'll get it outta trunks in the morning! Goodnight!  
  
She quickly tucked everything away before climbing into her bed. Ok, she had to find out what this mooney thing was but she could sort it out tomorrow. Now was time to rest and relax. except she couldn't! She started to think about Goten, would he be as gentle and sweet in bed as he was with everyone or did his sajin side come out? God she could just imagine his arm's around her. Man she was getting hot and fast. With a evil smirk she reached into her bedside draw, bringing out her very favorite toy. Now this will relax her she thought as she looked on at the bright pink 'rampent rabbit' vibrator. With a manic grin she switched it on the lowest setting, the motor buzzing out softly. Man that felt good in her hands as she slipped it beneath her covers and underneath her pants. Oh man! With the thoughts of goten doing things to her. evil, evil things. she was getting so damn hot. They said the brain is the biggest sex organ and it wasn't half true. Bra imagened that it was goten's hot mouth down there, as his hands ran gently, softly, down her sides. Yow! It was so hot. She switched her toy on high and squealed softly at the sensation, her hands running all over her skin, wishing they were his. but in her mind they were as he ground against her in the age old dance of a couple making love. She could see him getting hotter. it was so hot. and suddenly everything would be gold, and goten would growl above her, pounding into her with everything he had in that oh so fine super form. Pounding hard and fast. and things were so hot.  
  
Goten rolled over in the guest bed, his sences going insane. He could hear exactly what was going on in Bra's room. He could make out every soft "oh" and damn it! He could bloody smell her from his guest room. It was personally driving him insane. Worst of all he himself was getting aroused. Sighing as he heard the last few squeals of "oh god, oh.. Oh dear.. OH GOD!" He thanked dende that it was over. He was randy as hell and there was no one to slove that. Clamly he lay there thinking of un attractive subjects to cool off. trunks in a dress being chased by the ever horny master roshi. He giggled. that would be funny as hell! He looked down, sighing with reliefe that he was 'down'  
  
He'd ended up over at CC when dinner had finished. He's accidently overheard the whole convisation the girls had when he was 'off to the bathroom' He later poped his head in the room and looked over the lists. After that he needed to vent his fustrations and trunks could always cool his temper, anyway trunks needed to know what he'd found out. Though he was gennerally seen as nice, sweet, soft Goten he bloody didn't half have a passionate side. And it was all thanks to the blue bombshell and her older brother!  
  
It'd all started a year ago. Trunks had been so distant for a while so he'd pulled him on the subject. Trunks had sworn him not to tell a soul. he wasn't to even tell their fathers that trunks wanted to take pan as his mate. Of course he'd been shocked at the admission, pan was only young! She didn't have any idea of trunk's feelings either, having spent too much time thinking of him not wanting her! Trunks agreed with me on that subject, said he'd wait untill vegeta told the girls about their heritage. Then Pan'd have a chance to make her move. If not he'd use the blood moon to get her.  
  
After that I began watching the girls. Later on I knew that pan and trunks were ment to be. trunks would just have to be patient. With that in mind I watched Bra grow, and man was she growing into a hottie. I always watched her, eventually falling for her myself, only asking trunks if he approved. Trunks thought the idea was mad of course, but he was cool about it. We made a pledge to help each other, send on information when we got some.  
  
That was why I was here. I told Trunks what I heard and what I saw and he grinned. We agreed that we should play with the girls, let them think we didn't have a clue. 


End file.
